


All I do is for you

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/F, I just love this pairing a lot and need more content, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pre-Time Skip, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, but Dorothea is of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Dorothea keeps ending up hurt in the infirmary, until Manuela finally snaps and demands to know why she's pushing her limits in training. Her answer, however, was not one that Manuela expected.





	All I do is for you

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey, it's my first not-Edelgard/not-Byleth fic!  
But really, from their supports and paired ending, it's almost a crime the lack of Dorothea/Manuela out there and no one can convince me otherwise. I just love them a lot, I absolutely love their supports and the trope of them not working out with other people because the two have the deepest bond among them and I want them to be happy together.  
Especially poor Manuela, she just deserves someone who loves her for the awesome floor-sandwich-eater she is.

“You’re hurt? Again? But it’s the fifth time this month!”

Dorothea merely shrugged, much to Manuela’s annoyance.

“Oh I swear! Whatever kind of training Byleth is imposing on you, she’s going to get an earful from me! This is absolutely unacceptable!”

As she kept protesting, Manuela led Dorothea deeper into the infirmary, closing the door behind her. The whole room was empty apart from the two, as the number of injured students was pretty low. Or would be, if it wasn’t for Dorothea’s frequent visits ruining that almost perfect record lately.

“How come you’re the only student that gets this hurt?” Manuela asked her as the younger woman sat on the end of one of the beds, undressing her coat to reveal an open wound on her shoulder. 

“It’s really not professor Byleth’s fault, I’ve just been getting carele-“ Dorothea suddenly let out a pained yelp as Manuela pressed the mixture of medicinal herbs onto her wound. However, before she could continue, Manuela interrupted her.

“Still! It’s so inappropriate of Byleth to let you get hurt! I’m so angry, what if something worse were to happen to you?”

Much to Manuela’s surprise, the younger woman remained silent, even avoiding her gaze.  
This wasn’t like Dorothea at all. The Dorothea she knew was always cheerful, always had a response ready on the tip of her tongue…she wasn’t one to shy away as the woman in front of Manuela was doing. Something was definitely wrong.  
Manuela dropped to her knees in front of Dorothea, her hands resting on the younger woman’s lap. Dorothea looked down at her in confusion, and she saw that the once annoyed woman just looked plain sad and worried now.

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

Honey.  
It wasn’t often that Manuela treated Dorothea like that. Despite having known her for a long time since their days at the opera, both of them were usually professional about their professor and pupil relationship at the monastery. Sure, Dorothea was in first name terms with Manuela and that was no secret to anyone at the monastery, but using pet names was a completely different issue. They used them back when they would sing together and meet backstage for a cup of tea, sharing stories over the lit fireplaces of their dorms at the opera during winter and when walking around the brimming towns nearby over summer. Now, the pet names were something to be avoided, an old memory that rarely surfaced. But sometimes they slipped.  
The times when they slipped, however, were often ones of worry and genuine care. A strong emotion that made each of them forget their current positions because they couldn’t stand seeing the other one hurt.  
With that fact in mind, Dorothea knew she could no longer hide away from Manuela no matter how much she tried… she knew this was one of those times that the older woman would do absolutely anything to protect her, so she decided to tell her the truth.  
She put her hands over Manuela’s, giving them a tight squeeze.

“The reason I’ve been so careless is because I’ve been thinking.”

There was a moment of silence after that. It had been only a few seconds, but for Manuela it felt like an eternity. Realizing the younger woman was losing courage, Manuela told her to go on as she rose up to patch up her shoulder. It wasn’t until she pulled away to go get the bandages, turning her back to the younger woman, that Dorothea finally continued.

“Let’s…let’s just be together!”

Manuela almost dropped the supplies in surprise.

“Pardon?”

Dorothea rose from the bed, walking towards Manuela. That’s when Manuela noticed she was limping when she wasn’t before, as if she had gotten worse. But before Manuela could stop her, the younger woman spoke.

“Y-you know, things with men never work for us, do they? But maybe we don’t need men! You and I cou-“ suddenly Dorothea stopped, emanating a strange noise before collapsing to the ground. In reflex, Manuela dropped down in time to support her body before her head hit the floor, ending with them both kneeling down on the floor and Dorothea weakly grabbing onto the older woman.  
The last thing she heard before blacking out was Manuela’s distressed cries, asking her what was wrong and calling out her name but Dorothea struggled more and more to keep her eyes open. Eventually, her eyes did close. Everything went dark and silent…and then, time passed in an instant, as if she had closed her eyes only to open them a second later.  
However, the first thing she saw was Manuela’s flushed face hovering over her. Had Manuela been crying? For how long? Even if for her it had felt like only a minute, Dorothea must have been passed out for a while because although she was still in the infirmary, she had been lifted from the ground and laid out on a bed, and the sky outside the windows had grown darker. Much, much darker.  
She didn’t have time to react though, because as soon as Manuela locked eyes with Dorothea, the older woman’s face went from deeply concerned to furious.

“Dorothea Arnault! What in the Goddess’s name possessed you not to tell me just how hurt you were? You present me with a cut on your shoulder for me to have you pass out and examine you to find your body covered in bruises! Why didn’t you tell me you were beaten up? Who even did this to you?”

Dorothea tried to rise up again, but Manuela’s hands firmly stopped her from moving.

“Don’t even dare, lady!” Dorothea had never seen the older woman this angry “you are forbidden from straining yourself! And now, you will answer me about what happened, do I make myself clear! “

Dorothea could merely nod, and her reply came right after.

“No one beat me up…I did this…” 

The shock on Manuela’s face was clear.

“N-Not on purpose!” Dorothea quickly corrected herself, upon realizing how bad that sounded “I’ve been training…I’ve been training alone, after class. Sometimes I sneak out of the monastery and hunt wild beasts to improve my strength. I guess I’ve been pushing myself over my limits lately, and I end up here…I’m sorry, that I’ve been a burden.”

Manuela looked at her and sighed, her hands pinching the bridge of her nose as if she was having another terrible hangover despite being sober.

“This isn’t about you being a burden, it’s just…you could have…I could have lost you! Ugh, my head hurts trying to wrap around as to why you, of all people, would do something so foolish…for the goddess’s sake, Dorothea! This sounds more like something Caspar would do! Whatever possessed you to-“

“Because I want to be able to support you! And protect you!” Dorothea interjected before Manuela could finish scolding her.

The older woman stood silent, her mind trying to understand what she was witnessing. Surely she couldn’t mean…? 

“Manuela, you’re always so miserable trying to find a good man, as I am trying to find a good suitor! The more I go out with men, the more I realize they just want me for looks, a prize to show and make other men envious! And you, Manuela…I see them treating you the same! I see you crying, and drinking, because all they ever do is use you and discard you and brag about it!” 

Clearly offended, Manuela opened her mouth to interject but she stopped herself upon seeing Dorothea’s face. The younger woman’s expression softened, and when she spoke again, it was as if she was pleading.

“You and I… we go a long way back, and I’ve always admired you…you even told me you could try to date a woman, that you like women as well… I can’t be a strong man for you but I can be a strong woman, as strong as you, and I can promise to protect you and…and to love you, and cherish you. More than these men ever could.”

Manuela was at a loss for words. She never expected a love confession, least of all from a long time friend such as Dorothea. Her mind was racing with all sort of thoughts and Dorothea noticed her confusion.  
Then, Dorothea tried to sit up again in bed, but this time Manuela didn’t stop her. She managed to grab the older woman’s hand, guiding it towards her own heart. No one had ever done that to Manuela before, and it seemed as if it was something straight of a romantic story. She was still dumbfounded at what was happening, barely hearing Dorothea’s words until…

“I know you wanted a good man, but I’m a good woman. I‘m in love with you.”

This was enough for Manuela. She couldn’t even face Dorothea, her eyes darting away from hers to fixate on the floor.

“I don’t know what to say, Dorothea…I...you’re like a pupil to me, I…”

The younger woman let go, defeated. Her heart stinged in her chest, not used to rejection. Of course Manuela wouldn’t date her. Manuela wanted a husband to settle down with, not an admirer who dreamed of being just like her. The whole thing had been but a silly idea. Dorothea moved as best as she could and turned her back to Manuela in a position that suggested she was going to sleep, leaving room for the older woman to just get up and leave.

“Apologies, professor Manuela” she mumbled, trying her best to not sound as if she was crying “please, forget I said anything. I’ll just rest and leave back to my dorm when I’m able to move.”

Dorothea could feel tears forming in her eyes when she felt a hand gently grabbing her face, pulling her back to face Manuela again.

“Manuela, what are y-“

Manuela lowered herself to kiss the younger woman, catching her words in her mouth. It took Dorothea a moment to realize what was going on but as soon as she caught on she pulled the older woman in. It didn’t take long before the two were caught up in a heated kissing session. Even with a sore body, Dorothea still moaned in delight in the older woman’s mouth. When they paused for breath, it was Manuela who spoke.

“Dorothea I…I was surprised. I never saw you like…well, like this, before. You were my pupil, my friend…you admire me but I thought that was all it was; admiration. You’re a wonderful person and you don’t need to try to be stronger or more like a man for me to love you. I care about you, you know I always did.”

Dorothea smiled, but she couldn’t keep that lingering question from slipping out.

“You’re really fine with this? With me being a woman…?” 

Manuela nodded.

“Two women…well, it gets people talking. Especially when I was your age, back then when it was so much worse. I was so focused on finding a perfect man to have a perfect life with that I ignored the love that I desired above all else. I think I understand why being with you made me forget how lonely I was, and it was because we have something. I felt like we loved each other for who we really are…like no one else ever loved us…Dorothea, will you have me?”

Dorothea could almost sing with joy as she pulled Manuela to her. The older woman almost fell over her, telling Dorothea to be careful due to her wounds. Yet, she was too happy to care.  
Manuela was on top of her, careful not to step on Dorothea or put too much pressure on her body below, and she dipped down to trail gentle kisses down Dorothea’s neck.

“You know you can be a bit rougher, right? I may be a rose but I’m not that fragile!”

“Nonsense! I will not have you accidentally injured the first time I bed you!” came as Manuela’s reply, and Dorothea couldn’t help laughing. Dorothea then felt hands on her cheeks, and a kiss being placed on her forehead. 

“But truly…we don’t have to do this now” Manuela let out, this time more serious “I don’t want you hurt, Dorothea.”

Dorothea, however, slipped a hand upwards the leg of the woman who was straddling her. Her fingers tugged at Manuela’s undergarments suggestively, and Manuela could see lust staring down at the younger woman’s eyes.

“I’ve already waited so long, it felt like a lifetime” Dorothea told her “please, allow me, and we’ll stop if anything starts to hurt me.”

Manuela then felt Dorothea’s fingers sneaking inside her undergarments as the woman pleaded her one final time for consent. Manuela would be lying if she said her head wasn’t spinning with want. None of the men or the very few women she had been with had ever made her feel like this. Manuela nodded, and Dorothea started to undress the woman above her as Manuela herself carefully removed Dorothea’s own clothes, exposing the bandages she had applied on her when she passed out.  
Manuela dipped down again, but this time she didn’t aim for Dorothea’s mouth. Instead, her kisses traveled down to the valley of Dorothea’s breasts, and Dorothea moaned in approval. Manuela kneaded her breasts as she kissed and licked her there, doing her best to be gentle. After a moment, Manuela felt a hand lift her head, forcing her to lock eyes with Dorothea.

“Manuela, can you touch yourself for me?” Dorothea purred, making the older woman’s cheeks burn red.  
Still straddling Dorothea, Manuela sat up on top of her, giving Dorothea a good view of her most private parts. But Dorothea wanted her closer, so she adjusted herself to lie down on the pillows and her hands pulled Manuela’s legs, adjusting the older woman so that her exposed sex was inches away from Dorothea’s face. The older woman gave her a confused look, but Dorothea begged her to go on. Manuela obliged, her fingers beginning their ministrations inside herself just above the younger woman’s wanting mouth.  
For a moment, Manuela touched herself as Dorothea looked up, watching her intensely. One of Manuela’s hands gripped the bedpost as the other was busy playing with her own clit and sliding up and down her wet slit. Sometimes fingers would slip in and soon Manuela became too lost in her task, rhythmically pumping her fingers in and out as she had done so often when she spent her nights alone. The infirmary soon became filled with sweet sounds, as Manuela’s beautiful voice made pleasured moans.  
A hand taking in hers brought her back to reality, as Dorothea took her hand and moved it away from her entrance just before Manuela could reach her peak. Manuela whined in protest, but Dorothea pulled her close to her mouth. Soon, Manuela’s hand had been replaced by Dorothea’s tongue, and Manuela was brimming with pleasure again.  
Dorothea’s experienced tongue danced around inside Manuela, the older woman shaking with excitement as Dorothea hit all her spots over and over again. Dorothea’s own hand travelled down to her own entrance, and she started touching herself much like Manuela had done before. The older woman glanced back and took notice, her warmth only growing as she realized what her sweet Dorothea was doing to herself as she ate Manuela out.  
It didn’t take much after that to have Manuela singing Dorothea’s name as she reached her orgasm. Once she finished, Manuela caressed Dorothea’s face, wiping her mouth with her fingers and praising the younger woman as Dorothea grew closer to her orgasm.  
Dorothea eventually came, and once she was done, Manuela carefully moved from her face to lay beside her on the bed. She felt Dorothea’s arms wrap around her, holding her close, and she couldn’t help holding her the same way. For a moment they laid there, embraced and quietly resting.

“How are you feeling, darling?” Manuela lazily asked, as the embrace was so sweet and calming that she herself was close to falling asleep.

“Wonderful. Everything is so perfect, I don’t even feel any pain” Dorothea replied, her smile reaching from ear to ear. Manuela couldn’t help smirk at the cute sight.

“Well, as thrilling as that is to hear” Manuela started “do tell me if you need any magic for the pain.”

Dorothea nodded.

“Manuela?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Do you want to stay with me? To just stop going out with other people and stay together like this? And maybe…well, be married… to each other… one day?”

Manuela said yes, many times yes.


End file.
